


Christmas Prompts, anyone?

by LoveRoundWorld



Series: Christmas Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas prompts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, I'm willing to gender bend too, Or write some feels if you want, Shenanigans, frienship, get my prompt on to practice spontaneity, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: I'm looking for some Christmas Prompts for these pairings.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Christmas Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046542
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I'm looking for Christmas Prompts for the tags I've put in here. Although, I am flexible on what kind of ship you want. Can be romantic, friendship or Familial (Such as Dad!Severus or Dad!Aizawa). I also don't mind making trans characters, or always Girl/boy characters. Leave some comments for ideas you want, And I'll attempt to get to all of the ones that I see. Some will be one shots, other's might be two shots. 

I'll be closing the prompts on the first of December. 

Also-I will begin Posting prompts on the second of December-all the way till (and including) the day of Christmas.

Also-If you want to add a side pairing (background mostly), feel free to do so. Ex: Fitz/Daisy-but with a side of Trip/Jemma. Or Phil/Melinda


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm a bit late! But, I've finished my first Prompt (I'm already working on the others, I'm a multi-tasker). It's finals week at School, so I've been busy studying and forgot to post the first fic.

Being that I did not get that many prompts, I plan on posting one or two prompt story(ies) a week. Depending on the week. Should be done with all of them at the latest on Christmas Day. They are all varying sizes in length, forgive me for not being fair. Inspiration is what inspiration is. The prompts are in their own little story, so click on the series link below!

See you all next week.


End file.
